Zoids: Wild Episode 1
Release Your Instincts! Wild Liger! is the first episode of the Zoids: Wild anime series, based on TOMY's Zoids franchise. The episode was first broadcast in Japanese on 07/07/2018, and will premier in Korean on 08/09/2018. Overview OLM: Arashi admires Zoids, heading out into the forest to find a partner of his own! With the help of the leader of Team Supreme, he avoids a terrible dilemma. The team is searching out the Wild Liger, called the “Zoids King”. Arashi once again enters the forest in search of the legendary lion species Wild Liger! Synopsis Arashi sneaks out of the safety of his village, intent on catching a Zoid. He comes across a Kuwaga, and tries to catch it using multiple traps he had set up ahead of time, all of which the Kuwaga defeats. As the Kuwaga goes to attack him directly, he is saved by Bacon piloting a Fang Tiger. Bacon introduces Team Supreme before heading back to Arashi's village. The other members of Team Supreme are revealed to be: Garlic, Avocado, Candy, Kuroame, and Sauce. They talk a bit about the legendary "Wild Liger" that escaped from the "Death Metal Empire" led by Gallagher. Arashi leaves and talks about trying to find a Zoid to be his Partner. He goes up to the Fang Tiger, who he gushes over after seeing in action early, but that's Bacon's partner. Kuroame pilots a Grachiosaurus, which Arashi is familiar with. Flashback of Arashi's father, who also piloted a Grachiosaurus. He used it to save the village, telling Arashi to find a partner of his own, before then leaving the village on another adventure. Arashi hears the Wild Liger's roar in the forest below and goes to find it. The Liger's gaze paralyses him with its intensity. Arashi is convinced to make the Liger his partner. Death Metal show up, and attack the Liger. Arashi defends it, insisting he's not an enemy. Eventually he wins over the liger. Bacon arrives, but holds back when he sees the key pop out of the Liger. Arashi uses the key to activate the Wild Liger’s ‘’Wild Blast’’, and goes to fight the Death Metal Raptors and soldiers. Appearances Characters Team Freedom * Arashi Team Supreme * Avocado * Bacon * Candy * Garlic * Kuroame * Sauce Death Metal * Captain Soders * Gramps * Ikazuchi (Flashback) Zoids * Ankylox * Fang Tiger * Grachiosaurus * Kabtor * Kuwaga * Pachykedos * Raptor * Wild Liger Trivia * The post-episode wrap-up features Arashi and Bacon, with Arashi poking fun at Bacon by calling him “shaggy head”. Bacon explains that Zoids are creatures that combine metal bodies with the fighting spirit and instincts of animals, becoming the strongest life forms at the peak of the ecosystem. Arashi doesn’t seem to completely understand it. * In the Manga, the Death Metal forces use machine guns, not taser-like electric weapons. Additionally, when Arashi confronts the liger he is bitten in the arm, bleeding profusely. The lack of blood and firearms in the Anime is presumably a form of censorship, or to make it more friendly for the target demographic. * Prior to the release of the series, TOMY aired a trailer using the first 5 minutes of footage from the series. Garlic's Zoid appears substantially different between the trailer and the episode as it aired. Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids: Wild Category:Wild Episode